reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Branded Knights of the Shade
The Branded Knights of the Shade is the sixth Raid Event. You explore an Event Quest dungeon using Stamina. A boss will appear to fight you at random intervals. Fighting the boss, using a percentage of your ATK POWER Points, will award Raid Medals and increase your Ranking Points. By completing floors you earn rewards, and increase your Raid Attack Bonus. The more Raid Bosses you defeat, the stronger they become, regardless of the floor you are on. Event details *Full Period: 7/26/2013 - 8/01/2013 (23:59 EDT) *First half: 7/26/2013 - 7/28/2013 (23:59 EDT) *Second half: 7/29/2013 - 8/01/2013 (23:59 EDT) *Medal Card Pack Open until 8/04/2013 (EDT) Bosses *'The Branded Knights' **'Chaos Gambit' - Sabnock the Varlet - Awards Chaos Raid Medals (Mvp) **'Untamed Genesis' - Daya the Strix - Awards Genesis Raid Medals (Mvp) ** Iron-Fisted Justice - Sagramore the Templar - Awards Justice Raid Medals (Mvp) * Infernal Havoc - '''Verrine the Infernal - Awards 1-Day potions '''Features *'Dragon Burst': 200% ATK Damage done against raid bosses for 20 minutes, Ranking Points gained is doubled. Activates when the dragon burst bar is full. The dragon burst bar fills up ONLY if you dealt the finishing blow to a raid boss, regardless of the AMOUNT of damage dealt. It also fills up by 50% after a battle with the Gargantuan Raid Boss, regardless of whether it is a 30%, 60% or 120% battle. *'Raid Attack Bonus': Clear floors in the Event Quest to increase this ATK Damage multiplier against bosses. *'Chains': Decreases the defense of Raid Bosses incrementally, depending on how often you defeat them within the chain timer. Increases by 7.5% for every win to a maximum of 100%, this means you can deal double damage, not that the raid boss defence is 0 points. Resets when the chain timer runs out. *'MVP Rewards': If the raid boss is defeated, rewards given out to the player who did the most damage during the raid boss battle. Reward is Raid Medals of corresponding raid boss type, 1 - 5 Medals, scales with Raid boss level, or 1-Day Potions for the Infernal Havoc Boss. *'Raid Medals': As long as the Raid Boss is defeated, ALL participants in the raid boss battle gain ONE medal of the corresponding Raid Boss type REGARDLESS of damage dealt. Can be exchanged for cards from the Raid Medal Card Pack. *'Clear Level Bonus': Every event quest floor you clear increases the damage you inflict against Raid Bosses. Fighting the Raid Boss *Normal Raid Boss fights consume 30%, 60% or 100% of your ATK Power to deal 30%, 60% or 120% of your maximum attack damage respectively. *The first 4 Raid Bosses you defeat every day, you consume only 50% of the regular ATK Power. *First attack as an Ally Aid request consumes only 0% of your ATK pts causing 60% of the regular ATK Power. New cards introduced *''Event Specialists:'' **Caradoc the Rider x40 **Nevecuor x26 **Scipio the Maven x10 (vs Justice Raid bosses) **Scipio the Chauvin x10 (vs Chaos Raid bosses) **Scipio the Sentry x10 (vs Genesis Raid bosses) *Event Specialists (Second half introductions): **x30 **x20 **x10 **x4 *''Rewards (random drops from cashing in the Raid Medals):'' **Sabnock the Varlet - Found in Chaos Raid Medal Pack **Daya the Strix - Found in Genesis Raid Medal Pack **Sagramore the Templar - Found in Justice Raid Medal Pack *''Prizes:'' **Berith the Scarred - Awarded to the top 30 ranked players. **Verrine the Infernal - Awarded to the top 50 overall ranked players and top 1000 players in the first half and to the top 500 in the second half. **Lisica the Rover - Awarded to players in the top 100 ranked Guilds. Note: All of the reward cards, except Lisica the Rover and the Branded Knights, are untradable. Floor clearing reward table (separate page) Total Ranking rewards: First Half Ranking Rewards: Second Half Ranking Rewards: Total Ranking Rewards (Guild): Category:Events Category:Raid Event